A multi center phase 1 trial of HA22 in drug resistant hairy cell leukemia is near completion. There have been no dose limiting toxicities and about 40% of patients have achieved a complete remission. A multi center phase 1 trial of HA22 in refectory ALL has opened and eight patients treated. Clinical activity has been observed. This is a collaboration with Dr. Alan Wayne of the Pediatric Oncology Branch. Nine patients with mesothelioma have been treated with SS1P plus chemotherapy. No dose limiting toxicity has occurred and several partial responses observed. Dose escalation is continuing. A phase 2 trial in mesothelioma combining MORAB-009 with chemotherapy has opened. Trail with LMB2 in CTL and ATL are ongoing.